Deep Within the Corners of my Mind
by queen-of-convenience
Summary: Michael reconciles with Fiona and everything goes smoothly as never before. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

_When you're a spy, there are things you never get to see: the happiness of a family you helped saving directly or indirectly is one of the most important events you miss. It's good thing cause it doesn't make you homesick, and then, vulnerable. But as a burned spy who helps people for almost no money at all, there's something you get to see every now and then. But there's no way you can get ready for your ex-girlfriend being sensitive about her life... because you saved it._

Michael was upstairs, finishing his morning yogurt. No need to say that due to the previous experiences he had, he was looking over his shoulder 24/7. Being away from windows and try to listen to everything that goes around his place is standart procedure, but it gets tough at night when you got a club under your feet.  
Someone knocked on the door. Michael promptly got his gun and aimed it at the door. There was few people on the not-to-shoot list and the rest of the world on the potentil threat list. Luckly, it was Fiona. She still had a bandage on her left arm and walked in rather calmly, even though her life was at stake too.

- "Fi!", Michael said while walking down the stairs. He took a good look outside, came back in and locked the door, to then move Fiona slowly until a safer spot than right next to the door. "It's good to see you're okay, Fi. It really is."

- "Thank you, Michael.", she said with a beautiful smile on her face, but feeling like something was wrong. "It's good to be alive. But I came here to talk to you..."

- "Don't tell me you're still going back to Ireland, Fiona! You almost got yourself killed last time. You know how..."

Michael, (un)fortunatelly, didn't get to end that thought cause Fiona rushed into his lips and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, his arms around her waist, her right arm around his neck, nevermind about the gun he was still holding. That moment went on for as much as they wanted it too, but not long enough. Then it came down to a awkward silence which Fiona broke moments later.

- "I came to talk to you, Michael."

- "I-I'm listening. What's up, Fi?"

- "You know, I have all the reasons in the world to brag about how I was right and you were wrong, how I had told you to pay attention to Strickler's moves and to think about something else but your job, about how that guy made me sick and how I knew he was a bad man who's trying to use you to do his gigs..."

Michael facial expression changed way before she could end her little speech, but he knew she was right and he deserved to hear it. Though listening to that was painful - cause he so wanted his job back and this time it seemed like he'd get it - it was also fair and square. She continued.

"...I'm not gonna tell you such speech. Not right now. Probably not ever, Michael. You saved my life and killed Strickler because of what he was and because of what he did to me, knowing that that would jeopardize your 'dream' to get back in. And I'm eternally grateful to that, Michael. And I want you to know I'd do the same for you. And I..."

On Michael's head, there was now a new level of awkward silence. He has blown out of his mind by that. Fiona looked way different from that ex-soldier she was, she was human and that was one the reasons Michael loved her so much. He stepped closer and held her against his chest, laying his head on the top of hers.

- "I know, Fi, I know. I feel the same way about you, you know".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Fiona rushed into Carlito's where Sam and Michael were having some sort of meal. She didn't even sit down. Obviously with short breathe, she tried to start her speech. Michael was reading Diego's report on his death, but Sam was looking at her tragic act for he had never seen that before.

- "Michael, there are some bad news, some real bad news."

- "And what is it, Fi?", he said with an unbeliever tone of voice, still looking down at Diego's file.

- "Mike, buddy, I really think it's important, Fiona's as white as Mady's hair."

That particular analogy made Michael look at her. She was sweating and her rental car was poorly parked a few feeth away. She stood with her purse by her side.

- "Fiona? What on Earth happened?!", Michael said while he got up to pull her a chair. She sat down, took Sam's mojito and drank half of it. Sam and Michael stared at each other, but Sam took his glass of her mouth.

- "Fi, don't get me wrong, but what are you doing with my drink?", he said while she took a long breathe.

- "I've got no time to explain. Sam, Michael, I'm leaving."

- "But you just got here", Sam replied.

- "Not from Carlito's, genius! I'm leaving Miami. Actually, I'm thinking about leaving the USA for good."

- "Fi", Michael said, "I thought we were over that issue. I'm sorry for Strickler and we both know you can't go back to Ireland. They're looking for you over there."

- "No, they're not looking for me over _there_ anymore. That's what I'm trying to say! They're looking for me _here_ or they soon will be. Sean called me and told me O'Neill's arrest raised some flags back there and some of them are willing to come here to kill me, or worse, to take me back there to 'sell' me to my richiest enemy."

- "Wh-what? They're coming to Miami? When did Sean tell you that? Maybe we can do something. You can't run forever.", Michael replied.

- "He called me half an hour ago", she answered. "That's your problem, Michael. You can't 'do something' everytime trouble shows up. We don't know who they are or how many of them are coming to Miami. It's not something you can prepare yourself to deal with."

- "But Fi, Mike's got a point. How long will take until they figure out you're not in town? And they can come after Mike and I and Mady to find you, which will not be pretty."

- "I know, I know, but staying here will make me vulnerable. I'm gonna call Sean back and make some info leak, like 'I haven't been in Miami for months now, they'll never find me' and say somewhere like... Timbuktu."

- "That's one lame idea", Sam said. Michael shook his head, agreeing.

- "Oh, you're right. I should find myself an army and prepare for a civil war. Can't you arrange it by calling one of your 'buddies', Sam?"

- "Fi, there's no point in fighting with Sam now. We've got to find a way to protect you."

- "No, I've got to find a way to protect you all."

Fiona stood up and came towards Michael. She kissed his lips and then she came towards Sam, but didn't know what to do. Perhaps a hug.

- "You can skip that, thank you", Sam said.

Michael stood up too and caught up with Fiona, who was walking to her rental car. He increased his pace and stood up in front of the door.

- "Fi, I can't let you do that and I won't."

- "I'm gonna endanger everyone I care about by staying..."

- "...and endanger yourself by leaving."

- "It's a price I've got to pay."

_When you're on a life-threatening situation, there's always two things you can do, but one of them ends with your death. The other one is fighting back. But when you're on a lives-threatening situation, the ones you care about most may end up dead as well. There are a number of things you can do. Kill whoever's threatening their lives or make yourself disappear from anywhere near them. The first one requires lots of equipment and training and may not work. The second one requires a stone-cold heart or too much love for those people you care about cause you may disappear from their lives for good._


End file.
